Yamato Hotsuin
Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Yamato Hotsuin, "The Big Chief" Origin: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, User of the Dragon Stream, Demon Tamer Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Summoning, Demon Fusion (Can combine 2 demons together and form a new demon), Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Holds the Administrative Authority, which changes reality to match the user’s wishes), Sealing, Healing, Poison Manipulation, can inflict charm on others, Resistance Negation (can bypass physical resistances except reflect (His physical attacks can't be negated or absorbed and can damage the incorporeal), Curse Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection (Can automatically reflect virtually nay attack back at his opponent with Chaos Stir), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Daichi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous abilities, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can take away one of the enemy's abilities after having defeated them (He did this to take away Canopus' Four Prime Factors), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation | All previous abilities, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation). Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight Septentrions who are comparable to Alcor) | At least Multiverse level+ (Can stalemate his sister) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Can fight against Canopus), His attacks can bypass conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scailed to Shiva's Pashupata) | Immeasurable (Comparable to The Shining One and Canopus) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal (Physically hurt Canopus) Durability: At least City level (Tanked a lot of hits from Arcturus) | At least Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level, the Four Prime Factors make him nearly impossible to kill Stamina: High (Has fought a ton of Canopus's shards for several days without resting) | Limitless with Factor of Space Range: A dozen meters | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. He is a skilled leader of JPN, and he always found a way to fix everything. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Polaris event and Triangulum/Cor Caroli | Four Prime Factors Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Leaders Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Devil Survivor Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users